Fever
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Ketika sedang sakit demam Sasuke tetap merasa bahagia karena Naruto memberinya kejutan istimewa. / NARUSASU.


"Sasuke…."

Suara serak seseorang membangunkan tidurnya yang tidak terlalu nyaman. Pemuda itu menggeliat di dalam selimut tebal bermotif awan merah dengan background hitam disekitarnya. Kelopak matanya yang memerah perlahan membuka hanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa sosok yang memanggilnya adalah dia dan itu memanglah nyata.

"Naruto…," panggilnya tak kalah serak. Suaranya yang biasanya terdengar lantang kini menjadi sumbang dan lirih. Dahi putih yang dipenuhi peluh itu mengernyit sejenak, merasakan pusing yang berdendam-dendam di kepalanya. Terlebih lagi suhu ruangan berubah menjadi sangat panas seperti suhu yang menguar dari kulitnya yang pucat kemerahan karena demam tinggi.

"Kau masih sakit? Apa yang kau rasakan 'Suke? Apa kepalamu terasa berputar-putar? Apa badanmu sangat lemas? Tolong katakan agar aku tahu bagaimana rasanya," ucap Naruto cemas. Sebelah tangannya diletakan tepat diatas dahi Sasuke dengan punggung tangan yang mengarah kebawah. Suhu tubuh Sasuke memang sedikit lebih tinggi dari kemarin malam, dan hal itu malah semakin membuat Naruto cemas serta khawatir. "Apa sebaiknya kita pergi ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Tidak," tolak Sasuke. Lelaki raven itu menggeleng dan langsung mengumpat dalam hati karena hal itu justru menambah rasa pusing dikepalanya. "Aku ingin istirahat di rumah saja. Kepalaku lumayan sakit, dan tubuhku sangat lemas Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas karena mataku terus berkunang-kunang sejak tadi."

Naruto kian memperpendek jarak antar tubuh mereka. Sebelah tangannya yang ia pakai untuk mengecek suhu panas tubuh Sasuke, perlahan merambat ke puncak kepalanya dan mengelus surai raven Sasuke dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia takut jika hal itu bisa menambah rasa pusing di kepala Sasuke, meskipun itu tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

"Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke kuil, berdoa bersama, melihat kembang api, lalu menghabiskan perayaan tahun baru denganmu. Aku selalu menantikan itu sejak setahun lalu, sayangnya keadaanmu yang sekarang tidak memungkinkan."

"Aku juga ingin melihat kembang api. Waktu perayaan tahun lalu aku belum sempat pindah ke kota ini dan sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merayakan tahun baru di luar rumah. Aniki tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk itu."

Satu helaan napas panjang terhembus dari sela-sela bibir merah pucat Naruto. Punggungnya merunduk hanya untuk mendaratkan kecupan di bibir pucat Sasuke yang terasa sedikit hangat namun tetap lembut seperti biasanya.

"Kau ingin melihat kembang api?" tanya Naruto di depan bibir Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu hanya mengangguk lemah dan ia merasakan kalau bibirnya kembali di kecup, namun sedikit lebih lama dari yang tadi.

"Baiklah… akan kupastikan kau melihatnya."

Walau bingung, Sasuke akhirnya tetap mengangguk. Ia tidak berniat bertanya apa maksud ucapan Naruto barusan. Yang ia tahu matanya sudah kembali memberat. Rasa kantuk dan pusing yang mendera di kepalanya sungguh tidak tertahankan. Apa lagi belaian posesif Naruto pada puncak kepalanya membuat Sasuke sedikit lebih nyaman untuk menyebrangi pulau mimpinya siang hari itu.

Setelah melihat Sasuke yang kembali jatuh tertidur, Naruto lekas merapikan selimut Sasuke yang sedikit merosot karena pergerakannya tadi. Ia membelai wajah porselen yang terasa hangat itu lalu mengecup keningnya sebelum berlalu ke luar kamar dan meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri diatas ranjangnya.

Naruto sempat berpapasan dengan Itachi sewaktu ingin menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia hanya mengulum senyum tipis ketika melihat Itachi yang juga ikut tersenyum sembari membawa sebaskom air hangat beserta handuk kecil dan tak lupa obat-obatan Sasuke juga dia bawa.

"Kau sudah mau pulang? Tidak ingin menemani Sasuke lebih lama lagi?" tanya Itachi heran, pasalnya setiap kali berkunjung Naruto pasti akan berada disana dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Terkadang Naruto baru kembali saat tengah malam ketika dia sudah memastikan Sasuke tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan untuk Sasuke," jawab Naruto mantap.

Itachi hanya mengangguk singkat tanpa berniat bertanya mengenai hal itu lebih detail lagi. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Naruto nanti, pastinya semata-mata dia lakukan demi adiknya, Sasuke. Selalu demi adiknya. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir karena Naruto tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya, apa lagi jika hal itu menyangkut kebahagiaan adiknya.

 **.**

Sekitar hampir pukul tengah malam, Sasuke terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari luar jendela kamarnya. Pelan-pelan ia bangkit dari kasur lalu duduk di tepian, tak lama Itachi masuk ke kamarnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau terbangun?" tanya Itachi lembut. Khas nada seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

"Ada apa di luar, Aniki?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Sebelah tangannya sibuk menekan dahi dan yang satunya tersanggah pada pinggiran kasur.

"Kau ingin melihatnya? Kau pasti akan suka."

"Memangnya apa, Aniki?"

Itachi hanya mengulum senyum kian lebar dan menyentuhkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sasuke. "Demammu sudah sedikit menurun, tidak sepanas tadi siang," Ia mengambil selimut tebal di kasur lalu membungkus tubuh adiknya dengan itu. "Tapi kau harus tetap terlindungi dari cuaca malam. Udara sangat dingin dan aku tidak mau kau kembali sakit esok harinya," Setelah itu ia membantu Sasuke berdiri kemudian memapahnya ke luar balkon.

Sasuke tidak membantah dan terus mengikuti kemana sang kakak membawanya. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah terselimuti kain tebal, ia tetap bisa merasakan dinginnya malam yang terasa menggigit hingga ke tulang-tulang kakinya yang tidak memakai alas.

"Dingin…," keluh Sasuke sambil menggigil dalam rengkuhan Itachi.

"Rapatkan selimutmu Sasuke," titah Itachi lembut dan terus membawanya sampai ke tepi balkon lalu jari telunjuknya teracung menunjuk seseorang di bawah sana.

Sasuke membeku, ia tidak terlalu mempercayai pengelihatan matanya dan malah mengira bahwa semua ini adalah mimpi belaka. Tetapi senyuman hangat yang selalu menentramkannya di kala sepi itu terlihat nyata. Cekungan bulan sabit disepasang mata biru yang menyerupai lautan dalam juga membiusnya ke dalam angan-angan semu, namun indah. Dan Sasuke tak perlu mengenali sosok itu lebih dekat karena ia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah sosok Narutonya. Mataharinya.

"Naruto," gumam Sasuke serak. Suaranya berbisik dan terdengar bingung mendapati kehadiran sang kekasih tengah malam begini di halaman rumahnya. Disana juga tak hanya ada Naruto saja, melainkan teman-temannya di highschool, seperti Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, dan juga Neji. Sasuke semakin bertambah bingung untuk apa mereka mengunjunginya malam-malam begini.

"Lihat apa yang akan diberikan Naruto padamu, Otouto," bisik Itachi yang tetap berdiri dibelakang Sasuke untuk mendekap dan menjaga keseimbangan tubuh sang adik yang masih rentan karena sakit.

"Apa yang mau mereka lakukan disini?"

Itachi tak menjawab hanya terkekeh singkat lalu mengacak surai ravennya yang sudah berantakan tertiup angin malam. Selama semenit Sasuke terus menerka-nerka apa yang akan mereka lakukan di halaman rumahnya, dan ternyata hal itu segera terjawab dengan meletupnya sesuatu diangkasa, yang asalnya dari benda panjang yang sedang Naruto nyalakan untuknya.

Benda-benda itu meletupkan cahaya warna-warni diatas langit kelam. Mulanya berbentuk tak lebih dari bulatan kecil, lalu saat di angkasa segera melebar dan membuat pola indah dengan suara letupan keras, namun mendebarkan. Sasuke terus menatap ke atas langit, melihat bagaimana kembang api itu menghias kelamnya malam dengan cahayanya yang indah dan memukau. Bahkan diantaranya ada yang menyerupai sebuah bunga. Sasuke begitu menikmati pergantian tahun kali ini. Naruto benar-benar menepati janjinya, Sasuke bisa melihat kembang api meskipun ia sedang sakit. Ia sungguh bahagia.

Ketika mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah halaman rumah, ia melihat Narutonya sedang memegang sebuah karton berwarna putih berukuran besar. Pemuda kuning itu mengangkat kartonnya tinggi-tinggi sehingga Sasuke bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

 **'Selamat tahun baru 'Suke.'**

 **'Semoga kau cepat sembuh.'**

 **'Aku mencintaimu.'**

Tidak ada hal yang dapat membuat pipi si bungsu Uchiha merona selain kalimat ajaib Naruto yang selalu membuat dadanya berdebar kencang. Setelah memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada di ketiga karton miliknya, Naruto segera memberikan ancang-ancang pada keempat temannya, untuk menyiapkan kembang api penutup yang jauh lebih indah dari sebelumnya. Sasuke menanti dengan sabar. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang disadari oleh Itachi.

"Dobe," dengusnya geli, "Aku juga membencimu, idiot."

Walau mengatakan benci, tetapi Itachi sudah paham mengenai peragai adiknya yang tak mau mengakui perasaannya secara blak-blakan. Jika Sasuke mengatakan benci, itu artinya di dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa dirinya juga mencintai Naruto. Tanpa sadar Itachi mengulum senyum geli dan lekas mengecup singkat pipi adiknya yang masih terasa hangat.

Geez, dasar adik bodoh yang tsundere.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Selamat tahun baru minna. Sewaktu temen-temen memberikan saya kejutan kembang api disaat saya lagi terkena demam, maka munculan ide seperti ini. Hehehe... Ga tau kenapa Nagi lagi suka bikin cerita ringan yang simpel. Dan untuk sequel hukuman sepertinya akan saya publish juga tapi setelah saya sembuh dari sakit. Hehehe sekali lagi selamat tahun baru. Semoga di tahun 2016 ini kalian mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kemudahan dalam menggapai impian kalian. Amin ya rabb...

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nagisa Yuuki, sign out.**


End file.
